Mars
MARS Union Word in the Sol System – Desert Planet – Rock (Terrestrial) ---- *2 Billion Inhabitants. (Often referred to as Martians). *Civics: Martian Industrial Cartel – Council , Represented by Planet Representative (Employee) *Laws: Union plus local ordinances. *Union Installations: School, Hospital Class 1, Post Office, Space Bus, College , University, System Court. Union Police Precinct, Marshall Office, Army Post, Defense Guard Base, Union Fleet Base (Engineering) *Imports: Ores, Minerals, Raw materials, food, Lux, General Groceries *Export: Manufactured Materials, Machines, Space Ships, Heavy weaponry, Mining Equipment, Space Stations Mars is the fourth planet from the Sun and the second smallest planet in the Solar System. Named after the Roman god of war, it is often described as the "Red Planet", as the iron oxide prevalent on its surface gives it a reddish appearance. Mars is a terrestrial planet with a thin atmosphere, having surface features reminiscent both of the impact craters of the Moon and the volcanoes, valleys, deserts, and polar ice caps of Earth. The rotational period and seasonal cycles of Mars are likewise similar to those of Earth, as is the tilt that produces the seasons. Mars is the site of Olympus Mons, the highest known mountain within the Solar System, and of Valles Marineris, one of the largest canyons. The smooth Borealis basin in the northern hemisphere covers 40% of the planet and may be a giant impact feature. Mars has two moons, Phobos and Deimos, which are small and irregularly shaped. These may be captured asteroids, similar to 5261 Eureka, a Martian trojan asteroid. Mars was the second 1 extra terrestial destination of Earth Colonists and a permanent Colony was established only two years after the Sarans revealed themselves in 2089. The first Colony was founded on March 3rd, 2091 and was named Mariner. From the beginning, Mars saw heavy immigration and due to vast advances in Genetic Engineering, Martian Colonists were the first getting genetic tailoring. They were adapted to the Climate, the Atmosphere and most of all to the Gravitation Along with the colonists and from day one came Terra Forming measures. Mars became the main location for heavy Industry of the Sol System for the first 200 years of Terran Human expansion. While Europa, Mercury, Pluto, Io and Ganymede are also developed into major heavy industry sites. Mars still is a industrial powerhouse with a population of over 2 Billion and an additional 500 Million workers commuting to Mars from all over the Sol System. There are many towns and several enormous cites. Mars today is heavily Terra formed with a breathable atmosphere, a deep ocean filled with fresh water and Terran fish. There are forests and there is some Argriculture Industry as well ( but food production was never done in any larger scale) Archologists have determined that Mars had been visited and had been a base for the Vrill, but never had its own Sentient or even non sentient life, other than bacteria like organisms (Fossilized evidence) There are 4 Class A Space Ports and two Capital ship yards of SII. The Navy maintains a Ship yard in orbit around Mars. In general terms , Mars is an unspectacular place with lots of heavy industry factories. The job market is always busy and beings seeing work and good pay are always welcome. Commuting is easy as Mars is connected to Sol Hub via TransMatter Tunnel and is connected to the System Tram Network as well. Cities are both surface and sub surface. Pre Colony History Until the first successful flyby of Mars occurred in 1965 by Mariner 4, many speculated about the presence of liquid water on the planet's surface. This was based on observed periodic variations in light and dark patches, particularly in the polar latitudes, which appeared to be seas and continents; long, dark striations were interpreted by some as irrigation channels for liquid water. These straight line features were later explained as optical illusions, though geological evidence gathered by unmanned missions suggest that Mars once had large-scale water coverage on its surface.In 2005, radar data revealed the presence of large quantities of water ice at the poles and at mid-latitudes. The Mars rover Spirit sampled chemical compounds containing water molecules in March 2007. The Phoenix lander directly sampled water ice in shallow Martian soil on July 31, 2008. 1 After the Moon (Luna) Physical / Designations |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left"|Apparent magnitude | +1.6 to −3.0[7] |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left"|Angular diameter |3.5–25.1"[6] |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center"|Atmosphere[6][13] |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left"|Surface pressure |0.636 (0.4–0.87) kPa |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left"|Composition |*(mole fractions) *95.32% carbon dioxide *2.7% nitrogen *1.6% argon *0.13% oxygen *0.08% carbon monoxide *210 ppm water vapor *100 ppm nitric oxide *15 ppm molecular hydrogen[10] *2.5 ppm neon *850 ppb HDO *300 ppb krypton *130 ppb formaldehyde *80 ppb xenon *18 ppb hydrogen peroxide[11] *10 ppb methane |} Category:Planets